


Bon Appétit (Cochon Sale)

by sweetpea73



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Food Play, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73
Summary: Kyungsoo learns that sometimes you've got to play dirty in order to see results.





	Bon Appétit (Cochon Sale)

**Author's Note:**

> Old, 2015.  
> cross posted from AFF, LJ
> 
> Crack, don't take seriously.  
> Inspired by Kpop Planet radio program with Chen and D.O.

It was about 1am when the black van pulled up to the dorms. A sleepy Jongdae and Kyungsoo peeled out into the morning, dragging their feet as they entered into the building. They had just come back from their joint promotion at the KBS station for Kpop Planet program. They were exhausted and desperately hoped that they didn’t come across as tired during the program.

They trudged into the dorm, each silently splitting off into their rooms with a head nod and groan of a goodbye. They would see each other in the morning and have plenty to talk about.

Kyungsoo washed his face, making sure the makeup caked on it was thoroughly taken care of. And then he prepared a nice, hot shower for himself, making sure to steam up the walls since his sinuses were getting clogged from the late nights.

His tired eyes drooped as he cleaned his body, and he swayed as the fatigue took over his body. Before he knew it, his own feet took over and returned his body to his own bed. His eyes fell shut to darkness and sleep took over quickly.

-

The morning took an extra special kind of force to make Kyungsoo wake up. Sunday mornings were his favorite. Usually, it would be a sliver of a chance of a day off from promotions, classes, and practice. Sunday’s were usually the day that he would be flying, eye bags sagging heavy. But today, he snuggled into his pillow and enjoyed the warmth of his own bed.

The pads of his feet touched the wooden floors, carefully treading the floor to the kitchen. Before crossing over, he noticed the television turned on and a few of his band mates siting on the couch, idly watching the television.

“Morning!” He caught Chanyeol’s grin, teeth and all. Kyungsoo made an attempt at a smile, but it was a failure in comparison to Chanyeol’s. Next to Chanyeol was a sleepy Jongin, and he weakly waved.

Kyungsoo waved back and continued his tread to the kitchen. There were more members, some eating, some drinking, but mostly the serene silence of a Sunday off. That was, until he made the mistake of locking eyes with Baekhyun.

“Hey there, cocksucker,” Baekhyun had a devilish grin around his spoon from his beloved breakfast choice, yogurt.

Kyungsoo tried his best to ignore Baekhyun on a daily basis. Baekhyun, like many other teenagers that have tiny dicks and wave them for attention, was an idiot. An idiot that liked to get off on other people’s reactions. So Kyungsoo stopped giving him what he wanted a long time ago.

But God did he want to punch that smug smirk off his face.

Joonmyun threw him a weak glare and opened his mouth with a disappointed mother’s tone, “That wasn’t nice.”

“And neither is your face,” Baekhyun sneered, practically shaking in excitement from the attention he’s receiving. He shoveled in another spoonful of the yogurt they bought yesterday, a quarter of it already gone. Joonmyun sighed in defeat. He was always a loser. Or maybe he just didn’t want to put up with Baekhyun’s persistent gloating.

Kyungsoo made his way over to the coffee machine to make the dark roast. He needed to wake up from the grogginess and he needed something to block Baekhyun’s morning attacks on the rest of the band. Between the noise of the coffee machine and the television, it made a nice hush over Baekhyun’s haughty laughter, and Kyungsoo relished in the peace.

Kyungsoo stirred creamer and one sugar in his drink, sipping gently at the hot drink to not burn himself. He sighed, closed his eyes, and hummed at the warmth in his mouth. This felt like bliss.

Until Baekhyun let out a huge snort, “Gayyyy.”

Kyungsoo flashed his eyes open and quickly intended a glare with more intensity than the flames of Hell toward Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughed back equally, his eyes squinting as his stupid smile took over. Kyungsoo hoped that he’d choke on his breakfast this morning.

Kyungsoo was on the brink of leaving the room, but his stomach grumbled and he hadn’t left any snacks in his room to gorge on. He reluctantly scooped rice into a bowl and leaned into the kitchen counter. He burned holes into the back of Baekhyun’s head as if it would knock some sense into the other.

Sounds of another pair of feet trudging into the kitchen made Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker to Jongdae’s zombie like form. His face had fallen and his eye bags matched his drooping lips. It looked like he had a rough night of sleep, and Kyungsoo set out a cup for the elder.

Jongdae gave Kyungsoo an attempt of a smile and a pat on the arm, which ended up being a lazy swat to his arm. Jongdae accepted the cup graciously, pouring the instant coffee into his cup and taking a seat at the table. Joonmyun had left after Baekhyun’s outlandish comments against his skin care, but the king of petty insults sat proudly in his seat, slurping the morning yogurt.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Baekhyun chirped, but Kyungsoo couldn’t see the others expression. He could only get Jongdae’s hum of a reaction. But Kyungsoo swore that Baekhyun had that annoying smile spread across his face. “What’s up with you?”

“Didn’t get enough sleep,” Jongdae mumbled around the cup wearily. Kyungsoo could hear the gravel in Jongdae’s throat and the nasally drone of his voice. The vocalist was getting sick.

Baekhyun leaned back in his chair almost enough for Kyungsoo to see his profile. But that wasn’t needed when Kyungsoo could already sense the teasing tone in Baekhyun’s voice. “You probably couldn’t stop thinking about the radio program last night.”

Jongdae furrowed his brow, but did nothing to stop the onslaught of Baekhyun. The expression probably egged the other on. Kyungsoo tried hard to ignore Baekhyun, and it worked for the most part when he had more people to annoy. But now he was trapped in the corner of the kitchen with half drunken coffee and a bowl of plain rice. How convenient.

“You know. How you wanted to suck Kyungsoo off,” Baekhyun teased, licking his spoon. “I watched the program. It was so obvious. You were practically begging attention from him.”

Baekhyun flicked his eyes over to Kyungsoo in the corner with a devilish grin. Kyungsoo couldn’t give him the time of day, just staring back at Jongdae to stop the madness of Baekhyun. Jongdae did nothing but sigh into his warm coffee, letting Baekhyun’s imagination run wild.

“I don’t know why you try. Of course the tight wad over here won’t give you anything,” Baekhyun jabbed a thumb in Kyungsoo’s general direction. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure why he didn’t try to put Baekhyun in a headlock yet.

“And could you be any more of a flirt with that mascot? God, I thought you were going to start groping him of live radio. You do know that was a man in there?” Baekhyun laughed forcefully. Kyungsoo could see Jongdae giving Baekhyun an eye roll, further fueling Baekhyun’s teasing. Baekhyun fed on reactions, that’s why he is so popular. And fucking annoying.

“Don’t get me started with the challenges. Dating Alone?” Baekhyun snorted, “You guys couldn’t even answer the first question. At least Chanyeol had something to say when he did it.”

Kyungsoo was about to put down his rice and stab Baekhyun with his chop sticks because his whole teasing act was getting annoying. Normally he wouldn’t step in because Jongdae could snap back at him with a smile and no care in the world, but he was sick and tired. Baekhyun was being a nuisance.

“And the Yogurt game? Kyungsoo didn’t even try to be sexy. He just gulped it down.” And with Baekhyun’s evil smile, he returned with a breathy laugh, “But Jongdae, you tried hard didn’t you? Did you imagine sucking a huge cock and slurping up the come? Hmm? Who was it?”

Kyungsoo flickered his eyes to Jongdae to see his reaction. Jongdae stayed silent, probably in fear of sounding hoarse and adding to Baekhyun’s fantasy. Baekhyun usually wasn’t this invasive, but he was milking Jongdae’s sickness for his own fun.

Baekhyun’s smile turned into a dangerous smirk as he lowered his voice to a whisper just to agonize the two in question, “It was Kyungsoo, right?”

Kyungsoo threw his bowl of rice onto the counter, the ceramic clashing loudly against the granite counter tops. Without even looking at the table and its inhabitants, he stormed off to the hallway to shut himself out. The teasing went too far.

Kyungsoo wasn’t gay (hell, neither was Jongdae or the rest of the group), but Baekhyun’s homophobic comments weren’t right. It made Kyungsoo’s blood boil that Baekhyun thought he could sit there and say whatever he wanted.

Right as he stormed off, Baekhyun’s whiney voice called, “Hey, where are you going?”

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo growled as he stomped away into his room to not see Baekhyun’s face again for the rest of the day.

-

Kyungsoo spent most of his day inside trying his hardest to relax on the blessing of an off day. He caught up on the drama he was watching and snuck out a couple of times to scavenge for snacks around the dorm. He wanted to stay as far away as possible from Baekhyun today.

There were only a couple people that came to see Kyungsoo. Joonmyun, the ever worrisome mother, checked in with Kyungsoo to see if he wanted to go out with him and some other members. Failing to mention whom the others were, Kyungsoo immediately shut down Joonmyun’s request and grumbled something like strangling Baekhyun in public.

Jongin also came in, but only for his head phones. He gave a nod to Kyungsoo before he left, and again Kyungsoo was alone in the room.

Kyungsoo didn’t expect Jongdae to come in though. Jongdae wasn’t invasive like Joonmyun, but he definitely had the caring vibe around him. He let Kyungsoo have space, but at the same time, he was comforting and touchy.

Jongdae came in with a knock and a tea mug in his hands. Jongdae was in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt, presumably his sleeping clothes. His face was a little less fallen and sunken in than it was that morning, and some color had returned to his face.

Jongdae’s eyes flickered to Kyungsoo and he nodded in his general direction with a gentleness that Kyungsoo is used to. Kyungsoo, with some reluctances, patted a spot at his bed for Jongdae to sit at. The other smiled weakly, setting his drink down on Kyungsoo desk and taking a seat near the edge of Kyungsoo’s bed, careful not to touch him.

Jongdae opened his mouth, but all that came out was a rough cough, making him rush for his tea. Kyungsoo pulled his head phones out of his ears and widened his eyes in a panic. Jongdae made sure not to worry the other with a swat of Kyungsoo’s inching hand.

“I’m fine,” Jongdae spluttered, voice scratchy and obviously not fine. “Just sick.”  
Kyungsoo scoffed, “Yeah, and we have a comeback concert coming up. You can’t just go around getting sick.”

Jongdae fell silent at the scolding, something he doesn’t normally do. He isn’t this passive, usually the one to bug the hell out of Kyungsoo until he sprouts a smile. Something was seriously wrong with Jongdae.

Kyungsoo’s face fell into a curious raise of his brow, “Is there something wrong?”

“I don’t know,” Jongdae huffed, falling against one of Kyungsoo’s pillows. Kyungsoo internally grimaced that Jongdae’s sickness would get on his bedding. “I guess Baekhyun’s teasing got to me this morning. He’s not actually like that all the time, right?”

Kyungsoo’s face fell into a disappointed frown, “Usually he stops, but today was especially annoying.”

Jongdae breathed outwardly, filled with relief, “Oh, good. I thought I was the only one that thought he was an asshole.”

Jongdae sipped his tea carefully and Kyungsoo fell silent. It was comfortable since silence never bothered Kyungsoo, and Jongdae was careful to not strain his throat, but there was something that lingered. Normally, Jongdae would blurt out anything on his mind, but the sore throat probably prevented him from functioning normally.

“We should totally get back at him.”

And there it was. Typical Jongdae, the ultimate revenge.

Not in the least bit bewildered by Jongdae’s declaration, since he’s been at the bystander end of the many countless pranks in the dorm, Kyungsoo blinked in Jongdae’s direction and Jongdae grinned. It didn’t matter for Kyungsoo’s approval, he noticed, since Jongdae was already scheming. An extra fiery rage in Kyungsoo could complete the ultimate prank.

“I was thinking about stealing his something of his again, but he didn’t notice the last time,” Jongdae pursed his lips after wetting his throat with the tea.

“I just want to knock him down a notch,” Kyungsoo mumbled out loud, hoping Jongdae didn’t hear it. But that guy is too sharp with his hearing and grinned from each ear.

“That’s the spirit! You definitely have something diabolical planned, I can feel it,” Jongdae prodded the younger, receiving a grunt and a push almost off the bed. Before Kyungsoo could do anything, Jongdae rolled off the bed and treaded out to the door. Before leaving, Jongdae flashed an awarding winning smile with more color returned to his face and whispered, “I believe in you, Do Kyungsoo.”

-

Kyungsoo wasn’t so sure himself. He wasn’t a prank king or a mastermind of revenge. He liked to punch things and groan and sulk. None of these things affected Baekhyun significantly, unless he punched hard enough.

But Jongdae helped immensely. He pointed out subtle little things that Baekhyun did to ultimately take him down.

Baekhyun curled up next to a pillow and made out with it two nights in a row. Baekhyun picks his nose in public and wipes it on Joonmyun. Baekhyun pops an erection every time he sees a girl in hot pants (he doesn’t get out a lot). But none of these seemed to spring an idea to Kyungsoo’s mind.

Jongdae huffed at the kitchen table where Kyungsoo sat after dinner. Jongdae’s throat was slowly getting back to normal, but he had to eat lozenges just to keep his voice from sounding raspy.

Kyungsoo was stirring his spoon into his warm tea mindlessly. Jongdae had enough, frustrated with the clinking of the metal spoon and snatched it out of Kyungsoo’s hand. Jongdae growled, “You’re irritating.”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes and was taken aback. He scoffed, “I’m irritating? Look in the mirror, asshole.”

“You haven’t even tried to get back at Baekhyun yet! I would have been done and onto the next plan by now,” Jongdae crossed his arms against his chest expectantly, like Kyungsoo was going to retaliate.

“You guys just rush into things and fuck it up half way through. Most of the time they don’t even work,” Kyungsoo groaned at Jongdae’s stupid face. “Just want it to be perfectly executed. You guys have no shame and no elegance to pranks.”

“And you do?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow and laughed loudly. He leaned forward towards Kyungsoo, waiting for the other to lean in for the whisper. “When you’re getting revenge, sometimes you have to play dirty for it to work. And sometimes, the most satisfying is the slow burn effect: when no one else but you knows the trick. And when that hopeless victim finds out, it’s extra satisfying. There’s no shame in that.”

Those words resonated in Kyungsoo, and wild ideas that he shot down earlier came creeping back in. Kyungsoo would never do some of the filthy things he had come up with, but they played beautifully in the back of his mind. But, come to think of it, no revenge would be sweeter than the dirty versions that played in Kyungsoo’s mind. Nothing else could satisfy him.

Jongdae wasn’t the only one that could play dirty, and Kyungsoo realizes now that if he wants revenge that he’ll have to get his hands dirty.

-

After Kyungsoo had sure that the members were out or had gone to bed, Kyungsoo blinked in the darkness of the room. It was time for him to execute his masterplan.

He hadn’t told Jongdae exactly what he was going to do in fear of him either blabbing it or laughing in his face. Jongdae wasn’t exactly the quietest of the dorm, and Kyungsoo couldn’t risk his plan failing. He was a lone solider.

Kyungsoo tiptoed into the kitchen, making sure to be careful that his padded feet didn’t squeak against the floorboards and wake the others up. He probably didn’t need to hold his breath, yet he sucked it in just so that he stayed absolutely silent. He feared that the others could hear his heart hammering loudly in his chest as loud as he could hear it.

Kyungsoo finally made it into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The light from the refrigerator illuminated his face and Kyungsoo grinned wide. His eyes fell onto the tub of yogurt that was bought this morning when Baekhyun went to the grocery. He swore if someone was looking, his eyes would have shined like sparkles.

Acting quick, Kyungsoo grabbed the already opened container and inspected its contents. It was normal, white, flavorless yogurt, untainted with any flavors or extra additives. Kyungsoo could feel his grin getting impeccably wide and his heart pounded loudly against his chest. This was kind of the most thrilling thing he’s done in a while.

He put the lid back on and closed the illuminating refrigerator and high tailed out of the kitchen. He snuck back into his room, fighting the giggling fit that was rumbling in his throat. Making sure not to disturb the others sleeping, he snuck into the bathroom, locked the door, and switched the lights. He breathed the breath he had been holding for some time, taking in the silence of being alone. But he knew he had to act quickly if he wanted to make the best of the prank, milking it for its worth.

Kyungsoo placed the yogurt container on the sink counter and turned the shower on for ambiance. The water sprayed out of the head, cascading down into the drain and splashing trickles of water against the tiled walls. The temperature rose inside the tiny bath, fogging up the mirror and making Kyungsoo clammy.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath like he was trying to get the steam to purify him. His eyes slipped closed when his eyelids felt heavy, and his mind played the opening scene to his fantasies. He felt himself lift his plain white shirt off in a second, and in the next, deft fingers trailed against the exposed skin.

Each hand started on his chest, each expanding to increase the reach of his finger pads. Any skin underneath the sensitive finger tips was on fire, like electric whips running through Kyungsoo’s nerves. His breath slowed as these hands that felt so foreign grazed smooth, barely virgin skin. He had to lean against the bathroom wall just to keep himself from keeling over from the touch.

As the hands split apart and went their separate journeys to new findings of skin, Kyungsoo could feel himself getting riled up. Every touch, breath, or splash of water made his toes curl against the bathroom tiles, and a pleasant warmth reached his lower pit of his stomach.

One hand traveled south, reaching for his smooth stomach, while the other hand ascended gently, his fingers loosely wrapped around his throat and reaching higher. But as soon as one reached, the other reached as well, and Kyungsoo gasped against the fingers stuck on his plush lips when his other fingers brushed the now obvious bulge in his pants.

Kyungsoo spread his stance a little wider to make sure he was stable enough for the pleasure that was running through his body. His fantasies of lust played back behind his eyelids as he palmed himself through his pants. He covered his mouth his thick fingers just to keep the audible groans from escaping. The young singer could feel his face twisting in desire firmly grasped his hardening cock trapped in between the layers.

After minutes of heavy petting, Kyungsoo shimmied his way out of his pants and undergarments, too impatient for the foreplay. Kyungsoo finally peeked his eyes open, gasping audibly when he took himself in his hand and pumped the upper half of his shaft. It was standing proudly on its own, erect and ready for pleasure.

Kyungsoo felt his cheeks being flushed even in the warmth of the room as he licked a stripe on his palm and set its course for his member. Maybe he was a little embarrassed about jerking off, but those thoughts soon vanished when he pumped his erection and embarrassed blushes turned into ones of pleasure.

Despite the hand that covered his mouth, he let little grunts out just to further himself into his fantasies. His fingers slid into his mouth, putting pressure against his full lips. His tongue suckled onto the digits, each lick driving his other hand further up his shaft. He whimpered and lightly grazed his teeth on his fingers.

Meanwhile his other hand was expertly stroking, taking its time up and down the shaft, and especially the head. He took time to lightly massage the head at its sensitive points and dipping his finger into the slit where liquid had begun to pool. His body involuntarily bucked at the sensation and an audible groan resounded in the small bath.

He continued his pace languidly slow, not wanting to give up the feeling of the pleasant warmth and tingling in his toes. It wasn’t every day that he could jerk off this slow, and he was relishing in it. And the fact that he gets to share the sweet revenge with no one else makes him even more ecstatic.

Kyungsoo strokes himself fully, the pace finally settling into a fantastic rhythm. Kyungsoo slipped his eyes closed, his fingers glided down his chest, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. His thoughts slipped into one’s that were not appropriate.

He saw flashes of mouths perfectly tucked around his cock, sucking him off fast. He imagined a hand cupping his balls and a mouth licking stripes of the underside of his member with the flat of their tongue. Kyungsoo imagined running his fingers through the hairs on their head, and a perfectly formed smirk curled around his crown.

As his pace went faster, the images of his fantasies became clearer, and now he had two perfectly good mouths on him. They were moaning, telling him he had a huge cock, enough for the both of them. Their faces were blurred, yet Kyungsoo could tell that they both were beautiful and just waiting for him to take them.

“So good,” Kyungsoo whined, his fantasy hands grabbing both imaginary heads and forcing them down on him, when in reality, his hand was just going faster up his length.

They called his name in between slurps, whining and begging absolutely breathless. Their voices were a little muffled, like in a hazy dream, but were still gruff and breathy. Kyungsoo couldn’t quite tell who he was imagining, but he didn’t really care when it felt good.

Their mouths, his hand, reached for his balls as they began to tighten. Kyungsoo massaged them, releasing a satisfied grunt, and in his mind, the mouths grunted as well. They whispered naughty things in his ears, making him feel even more flushed and wet, and not from the shower head next to him. He began to sweat as his imagination told him that two beautiful bodies were pressed on either side of him, each with a hand on his dick and a mouth against each of his ears.

“You want to fuck us?”

“We’re so bad, aren’t we?”

“Punish us.”

“You’re so close.”

Kyungsoo flashed open his eyes, the imaginative voices disappearing, as he quickly felt his release coming. He pumped a little slower, but not slow enough to postpone the orgasm, as he scrambled for the container he put on the counter. With fidgety fingers, he tore open the yogurt container with force and edged it to the tip of his erection.

Kyungsoo jerked his hips with his hand, and within a few short twists and pumps, he got his release. He bit his lip to keep the cry in as his member spurted out his milky release into the container. Kyungsoo’s eyes were heavy on the sight of himself milky out his release onto an equally pile of white yogurt. He had a lazy grin on his face as he wiped the last of his come and watched as the white essence mixed in.

Kyungsoo quickly contained the tainted yogurt and pulled on his clothes. The shower was finally turned off, and the wasted water flew down the drain. The mirrors were fogged and the tile floor was a little wet from the shower curtain being opened, but regardless, the bath was still intact. Kyungsoo was sure no one would suspect a thing.

Kyungsoo tiptoed back into the kitchen, sifting through silverware to find a spoon. In the darkness of the kitchen, he stirred the tainted yogurt up thoroughly, making sure that no one would even suspect that it was tampered with. And no one would, because Kyungsoo was never like this. Kyungsoo would never be low enough to tamper with others food. Expect for Baekhyun’s.

Kyungsoo smiled proudly as he opened up the refridgerator and illuminated the kitchen. He released a tightening breath in his chest as he took the yogurt container in his hands, ready to put it back in its place.

“What are you doing?”

Kyungsoo froze and his heart raced like no other. His back was turned from the disembodied voice, yet Kyungsoo’s heart plummeted into his stomach in fear. He had been caught. What does he do?

He felt a hand on his shoulder and through his peripheral vision, he could see a sleepy smile that reminded him of one of the mouths on him earlier. His dick twitched with interest while his mind was thoroughly confused.

The head tilted, “Did you hear me?”

Kyungsoo blinked hard, and with each blink he slowly realized that the familiar mouth was attached to one of his bandmates. Particularly, Jongdae. And now he and his dick was severely confused.

“Uh, yeah,” Kyungsoo frowned, leaving the fridge open to illuminate Jongdae’s sleepy face. “Why are you up?”

“Looking for lozenges,” Jongdae hummed, his voice a little gruff. His eyes drifted down to Kyungsoo’s hand, but quickly jerked back up to Kyungsoo’s face. He gave a small smirk, no doubt with malicious intent, “Late night snack?”

Kyungsoo’s throat closed on him when the question settled in. Jongdae didn’t know, he couldn’t possibly know, but Kyungsoo’s brain was on fire, simultaneously combusting every piece of logical thought.

He swallowed hard and he tried his best to not be sucked in to Jongdae’s piercing gaze. Kyungsoo cursed himself when his voice sounded small, “Yeah.”

And even though Kyungsoo’s heart was leaping out of his chest and he knew that Jongdae could see him squirming, the other just smiled brightly and patted his shoulder. Jongdae shook his head and chuckled, his face shadowed when Kyungsoo’s rushed to put the yogurt back into the fridge and closed it.

Kyungsoo could feel Jongdae’s hand slip off of his shoulder and heard the tiny creaks when Jongdae’s feet padded across the floor into the hallway. He could still hear Jongdae’s chuckles and barely heard his goodbye, “I’ll remind myself not to eat that tomorrow.”

-

Morning couldn’t come sooner.

Kyungsoo barely slept that night, especially went his heart was pounding against his chest and his ears couldn’t stop ringing. The run in with Jongdae was too close for comfort. He could have walked in on him jerking off, and that would be one of the worst awkward encounters. They’ve seen each other naked during shared showers, but Kyungsoo had careful not to be caught. This was terrifying.

But he somehow managed to catch some sleep and wake up in time for everyone to get breakfast. His heart was racing with excitement as he woke himself up from sleep and shuffled to the kitchen.

Kyungsoo had just arrived when only a few were in the kitchen, and none of them were Baekhyun. He tried hard not to look disappointed and expecting, so he sat at the table trying hard not to sulk. He worked himself up to the plan, and even coming up with it had him questioning his sanity. Would all of it be for nothing? Maybe coming into Baekhyun’s yogurt was a bad idea.

Yixing was at the sink washing some rice, and he slowly turned his head to give Kyungsoo a small smile, “Good morning.”

Kyungsoo gave him a quick lipped smile, “Hey, need help?”

“Not with the rice, no,” Yixing explained as Kyungsoo curled next to Yixing. “But you could start the coffee.”

Kyungsoo hummed, starting the coffee with the coffee grounds and starting the coffee machine. Kyungsoo was busy with the coffee that his heart slowed from the excitement of his revenge, even if it was vile. Even the sounded of feet walking into the kitchen didn’t make his heart race like he was going to get caught.

But the sound of the refrigerator opening had Kyungsoo whipping his head around and widening his eyes. Baekhyun was sitting at the table from getting his yogurt in the fridge, and the container was sitting on the table. Baekhyun scooped a couple spoonful into his bowl and Kyungsoo eyed the white, creamy textured yogurt. The yogurt made a residual plop into the bowl, and Kyungsoo had to keep the grin off of his face. His plan was coming in nicely.

Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun to the table, sitting across from him inconspicuously as he sipped his morning coffee. Baekhyun picked up his head, gave a tamed smile, and greeted Kyungsoo sleepily, “Morning.”

Kyungsoo nodded in return, his eyes never leaving the bowl with the food that he tainted. This was the best revenge he’s ever done, and he tried so hard not to mess it up with a stupid grin.

Baekhyun grabbed his spoon, diving into the yogurt like he normally would, and picked it back up by the spoonful. He opened his mouth, his lips grazing half of a spoonful of the yogurt mixture, and he let it rest in his mouth. It was like painfully slow motion for Kyungsoo as he waited behind his coffee mug for Baekhyun’s reaction. And boy was it agonizing.

Baekhyun scrunched up his face in distaste. He put the spoon back into the bowl and reached for the yogurt container. Kyungsoo watched happily as Baekhyun inspected the tub and put it back down with a sigh.

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo dared himself to say even when his heart was racing with joy. He almost broke out into a grin.

“The yogurt tastes a little weird, but it’s not expired or anything,” Baekhyun explained to the other singer with a little pout of his lips. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but have the endorphins explode inside him.

Who was eating the come now?

But Baekhyun shook his head and dived back into the bowl with a large spoonful of yogurt and come with a pleasant voice, “Oh well.”

Kyungsoo had swallowed the hot coffee way too fast and burned his throat in the process. He spluttered, having a coughing fit. He couldn’t believe Baekhyun would still sit and eat it. Was he a masochist?

Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo an eye until it seemed like the coughing fit was actually a choking fit (because Kyungsoo was choking up that Baekhyun was eating his come like a treat). Baekhyun put down the spoon and grabbed onto the other. Kyungsoo could hear, “Hey, you okay?”

And when Kyungsoo looked up, he could see Baekhyun with the tiniest smear of yogurt jizz on his upper lip, right where his mole was. Baekhyun had a light pout on his lips and a concern written on his face. In Kyungsoo’s right state of mind, he would shove the other off because concerned and Baekhyun did not go in the same sentence. But right now, Kyungsoo was metaphorically foaming at the mouth with his come on Baekhyun’s face. This was fucked up.

Kyungsoo nodded, clearing his throat, “Yeah. I just think you could get really sick on expired yogurt.”

Baekhyun scrunched up his face, but this time in confusion. His lip pout was still there, and the come was still perched on his lip. He gave a confused laugh, “I don’t think it’s expired. I have morning breath, I’m probably tasting that.”

No, you’re tasting me.

Kyungsoo wanted so badly to just come out with it, but at the same time he wanted to relish in it. Baekhyun didn’t know what was coming to him when he was being an asshole and joking about Kyungsoo and Jongdae eating come, and now he was the one unintentionally doing it. It was ironic, it was funny. Kyungsoo needed to relax.

Kyungsoo dropped it, again sipping his coffee as Baekhyun began eating again. Kyungsoo watched everything, shameless watching as Baekhyun’s mouth savored the flavor and even took heaping mouthfuls. It was honestly one of the most satisfying moments Kyungsoo has experienced.

Baekhyun had noticed Kyungsoo’s staring and smirked at the other. Kyungsoo was dazed, but quickly snapped out when Baekhyun stared back with fervor.

“Like what you see?” Baekhyun smirked, suggestively drawing out his voice. He licked his lips slowly, and yet again, Kyungsoo had to think hard when it reminded him of similar mouths on him. Particularly, it looked like the mouth that deep throated him in his fantasy. But Kyungsoo shook it off and scoffed and Baekhyun’s flirt.

Baekhyun laughed loudly, “Come on, Kyungsoo. It’s not like it’s moldy or got anything gross in it. It’s just yogurt.”

Sure, the words word innocent, but the way Baekhyun said them had Kyungsoo searching for something on Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun had plopped another spoonful in his mouth, but his lips were turned up defiantly and his eyes were practically smoldering in Kyungsoo’s direction.

And that’s when Kyungsoo realized that oh shit, maybe Baekhyun knows about it. He doesn’t know why the sicko would still be eating it, but he got up from the table before Baekhyun could call him out on staring longingly. He could still hear Baekhyun’s forceful laughter from the hallway.

-

The rest of the day was going to practice and making sure that everyone knew the choreography for special sets for the upcoming concert. Most of it was the same from when they did it at music shows, but this time there were extra moves for different sections of the group.

Kyungsoo had been practicing his, but there wasn’t a whole lot more to be done. That still didn’t mean that he wasn’t sweating by the end of it, because he most certainly was.

Jongdae’s voice had gotten better. There was a residual throat clearing once in a while, but he was pretty focused on the dance routine. He gave Kyungsoo a smile and chugged his water bottle halfway through practice, so Kyungsoo knew he was doing okay.

Baekhyun was pleasantly compliant today. He was okay on most days, and sometimes he irritated the hell out of Kyungsoo, but today he seemed to be very touchy. During one of the sets for a new song, Baekhyun had stared him down like a piece of meat from across the stage floor, and Kyungsoo felt a little uncomfortable. Later, Baekhyun explained, that he had to practice for fan service.

Yet another set, where members were paired off together, Baekhyun had wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist and rubbed his hip with gentle fingers. Kyungsoo ripped them off and gave Baekhyun a warning, but Baekhyun gave a cheeky grin and explained that it was fan service. Again. Apparently Baeksoo is ship with passionate, albeit small, fan group.

Kyungsoo swore Baekhyun was up to something, because even on the car ride back to the dorm, Baekhyun had the audacity to sit beside him. Baekhyun smiled sleepily from the long day, plugged in his headphones and slept beside Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, didn’t really appreciate the heavy sleeping form on him plus his hand resting casually on his thigh. He knew Baekhyun was not this touchy with him. There were lines, and he crossed them.

When they all arrived to the dorm, they peeled out of the vans and immediately headed to their separate rooms. Everyone was dead tired from practice and needed a sufficient amount of sleep for the next day of practice.

Kyungsoo entered his room with heavy steps and immediately fell onto his bed. He groaned knowing that he had to shower, but sleep was powerful. Kyungsoo dragged himself into the bathroom, coincidentally the same bathroom he had jerked off in the night before.

He cleaned himself even with his eyes drooping with sleep. It took him a little longer in the shower since he had to wake himself up every so often, but he was finally clean and ready for bed. He brushed his teeth, watching his reflection lazily drawn circles in his mouth with a tooth brush. He spit out the toothpaste and headed for the door of his bedroom.

He was immediately awaited by Baekhyun, who stood outside the door. Kyungsoo gave him a confused, tired look, but Baekhyun pushed him back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Baekhyun was dressed in sweat pants and no shirt, just probably getting ready for bed. But here he was, standing in front of Kyungsoo with an indescribable face.

Kyungsoo was about to ask him politely to get the fuck out of the way, but Baekhyun’s thumb swiped up against his lips, and Kyungsoo scrunched his face. There was a creamy substance stuck onto his lips, and his tongue automatically darted at it to swipe it away. And the bitterness on his taste buds made him grimace in disgust.

And it finally fucking hit him. It was that stupid yogurt.

“What the fuck,” Kyungsoo growled, his fingers gingerly touching his lips covered in the white substance. Kyungsoo hoped the look he was going for, which was an absolute murderous glare, but all Baekhyun could do was have that stupid tight lipped smirk on his face.

“Taste good?” Baekhyun chuckled darkly, revealing his thumb with residual white substance. He stepped closer, and Kyungsoo felt the wall of the small bath against his back. Baekhyun cornered him bad.

Baekhyun took the opportunity to lift a hand to Kyungsoo, even when Kyungsoo was shaking in anger. Baekhyun’s fingers wrapped around Kyungsoo’s throat possessively, and unexpectedly Kyungsoo felt confined. Kyungsoo, still back into a corner, was now fully trapped with Baekhyun’s fingers itching against his throat. Baekhyun batted his eyelashes in faux innocence and said breathily, “You’ve got a little something.”

Right there, Baekhyun sealed his lips onto Kyungsoo’s with force. Momentarily Kyungsoo closed his eyes just to get the picture of Baekhyun kissing him out of his mind, but the motions on his full lips got him back to the thought.

Baekhyun even licked stripes on Kyungsoo’s white stained lips, lapping up the substance. Kyungsoo tried to push back into the wall when Baekhyun licked against his teeth to get into his mouth, but Baekhyun tightened his long fingers against Kyungsoo’s throat. He swore he would kill Baekhyun if he had to cover it up with make up tomorrow.

Kyungsoo ended up giving into Baekhyun’s game, whatever it was, and opened up his mouth to the invader tongue. It snuck in, wrestled against his own, and left a salty bitter taste in his mouth. Baekhyun moved his lips roughly against Kyungsoo’s, but made no show of enjoying it. It was as if he was doing this as punishment, and Kyungsoo didn’t necessarily mind. Although, he would have preferred a warning before Baekhyun made out with him.

But the kiss ended like it began, with force and out of the blue, and Kyungsoo was left angry and a little breathless. Baekhyun’s eyes were dark and serious, a change from the usual cockiness, and he released Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun, a little breathless himself, pointed directly into Kyungsoo’s face and growled, “Don’t ever fuck with me again.”

With that, he left Kyungsoo alone in the bathroom thoroughly confused.

That night, Kyungsoo dreamed of a particular mouth sucking him off. One with a tight smirk and mole adorning it.

He made it choke on his dick.


End file.
